Air Ride Blokus
Air ride blokus is a variation of the board game blokus. How to play You must have a blokus game to play. The colored bricks are basically the paths for kirbys. You can draw and cut out the kirbys to play. Each Kirby will be assigned a path. (though for Blue Red Yellow and Green Kirby they should be assigned their color path) To play, you have to use the blocks as a path for your Kirby. Each turn, people will place down a block on a path, and move to a block on their path, or they can move on someone elses path if you place a block that can get you to an opponets path. On a path, you can only move to a block next to you. You can put down a block as long as you can put it somewhere. To start a path at the beginning of the game, you must put the single block on before the first turn. The point of moving paths is to hit fighters, if a fighter is hit they respawn at their path start. After hit 3 times they are out of the game. to keep track try using a paper to keep track of the amount of times. If you run out of blocks, you can take one off of youre path and put it somewhere. You can't remove the starting block. When you place a block, you may stay where you are. You may also take off a block from youre path, allowing advanced techniques. You may either move it somewhere else, or put it back in the pile of blocks that aren't used yet. When a character is KOd, their path is taken off. Anyone on the path will warp to their starting location. Techniques Path Block Off If an opponet goes on youre path, and makes a new path that disconnets from their first path, you can take off a block that can block entry to that path, which is excellent for controlling an opponets movements. Events Every 5 turns, an event will spawn picked by a dice, roll it and put 6 events, and then whichever event has the number the dice rolled, thats the event. after 5 more turns, if the event is still on the board they will be removed. The events do not go on paths, instead they are randomly moved in one direction. To use an event they have to bump into a player or be next to the player.(even if the event is off the path!) The events include 1-Shadow Star- Will stay on the board until he is needed to be replaced. Any player who bumps into him will be given an option to have the star take them off the board until its time for him to be replaced, then the kirby cant move or be hit. 2-Dyna Blade- Tramples an opponet of the players choice. This hits the fighter 3-Dyna Blades Mom-Removes a random block from an opponets path 4-Poorly Drawn Kirby- Removes the last block on the chosen opponets path. 5-Stadium Prediction- Lets the player remove a block on an opponets path. 6-Mewtwo-Can be moved on a path of his own, and attack people. Able to move 2 blocks a turn. Category:Board Games